Yo te quiero libre
by bWitch
Summary: Eustass Kid nunca había conocido a una criatura más extraña. Una mujer que vivía tan, pero tan fuera del mundo, que podía ver a través de este como si fuera el más transparente de los cristales y él... Él no sabía qué pensar / Pseudo KidxOC
1. Nereida

**Todos lo hacían y yo sólo quería ser popular (?) Nah, no es cierto. Sería bizarro si esto resultase ser popular xDD**

**Las cosas que tengo que decir sobre este fic son muchas. Pero a grosso modo para no aburrirles: No se esperen algo como a lo que estamos acostumbrados con los fics CanonxOC.**

**En fin. Esto va a resultar un poco raro. La temática no es fácil de digerir, pero necesito poner a Kid en esta situación y para eso necesito una OC así :B ¡Ah! por si acaso, si bien esto es un fic CanonxOC, aviso desde ya que no va a ser color de rosas. Para nadie. Ando adicta al drama y todos corren peligro (?).**

**Siempre trato de mantener a los personajes dentro de lo IC, y esta no es la excepción. Espero lograrlo a un buen nivel, jaja**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que al genial Eiichiro Oda. Nerea, la OC, como es lógico, es de mi autoría. La imagen de portada pertenece a koang [pixiv id=9883145] y la letra de la canción que aparece en este primer capítulo un fragmento de "Villa Francia", de Kaskivano

**Rating: **M por la temática fuerte. El quid de este fic no es el lemon, y de haberlo no será lo que una busca cuando quiere leer lemon :B

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje y comportamiento violento y grosero (es inevitable sabiendo de quién estamos hablando, y no me refiero sólo a Kid, cofsinoquetambiénamícof). **La OC está ****muy**** mal de la cabeza** por motivos que también deberían ir en las advertencias. Pero no ahondaré en eso por ahora, sólo diré que no es tan ingenua como parece en un comienzo.

Quizá exagero con tanta advertencia, que peores cosas se han visto. Que quede a juicio de cada uno

* * *

**01. Nereida**

— Diez días —Dijo Killer tras volver al barco, preparándose mentalmente para el grito que daría su capitán.

— ¡DIEZ DÍAS! —el rubio no se había equivocado— ¿CÓMO ES QUE EL LOG POSE VA A TARDAR MÁS DE UNA PUTA SEMANA EN CARGARSE?

— Eso es lo que se demora en esta isla, Kid. Nada que hacer.

Eustass gruñó de resignación. Estaban en una etapa clave del viaje, a sólo unas cuantas islas de Sabaody, desde donde pondrían rumbo al Nuevo Mundo. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que esperar tanto tiempo. Killer, la voz de la razón en esta tripulación descarriada llamó la atención del capitán.

— Ve el lado positivo, Kid. Después de esto, quizá cuánto tiempo pase antes de que tengamos nuevamente tiempo de descansar. Y estamos demasiado cerca del Calm Belt como para ponernos a navegar a lo loco.

— Eso ya lo sé —Kid podría ser un bruto, pero no pondría en riesgo la vida de sus hombres sólo por ganar un poco de tiempo. Tomada su decisión, volteó hacia su tripulación, que esperaba impaciente sus órdenes—. ¡A ver, cabrones! ¡El maldito log pose se va a tardar diez putos días en cargar! Sé que todos estamos ansiosos por poner al Nuevo Mundo de cabeza, pero no podemos adelantarnos a los hechos. ¡Tienen la semana libre para hacer lo que les salga de los huevos! Después conseguiremos provisiones y nos echaremos nuevamente a la mar, ¡¿Entendido?!

Tras una exclamación de júbilo por parte de los tripulantes, cada quien comenzó a pensar en qué haría con su tiempo libre. Estaban en una isla de verano, no demasiado grande y que tenía un pueblo que a pesar de ser pequeño, tenía gran variedad de comercio.

Después de turnarse la vigilancia del barco, la mayoría se dirigió hacia el pueblo en busca de algo con qué matar el tiempo. Por las reacciones de la gente, pudieron notar que era frecuente la presencia de piratas, aunque los ciudadanos se veían bastante asustados cuando los piratas en cuestión eran el capitán y su primer oficial. Recompensas como las suyas no se veían con frecuencia.

Todos los pueblerinos se hacían la misma pregunta. Si esos piratas, tan conocidos por su violencia estaban obligados a quedarse más de una semana ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que asaltaran el pueblo y comenzaran a asesinar por aburrimiento? Cada ciudadano comenzó a trazar su plan de emergencia, por si acaso

Mientras tanto, había caído la noche. Sin nada mejor que hacer, y como era tradición cada vez que tocaban puerto, los piratas de Kid se fueron a festejar en grande a la taberna más cercana. Tras varias rondas del licor más fuerte que tenían disponible, la fiesta se animó rápidamente, para desesperación del pobre tabernero, que veía como cada vez quedaban menos sillas, mesas y vasos enteros.

Pasadas varias horas, emprendieron de regreso hacia el barco, pero el pelirrojo decidió dar antes un paseo nocturno. El clima era agradable y la vegetación tropical le recordaba al South Blue, lo que le causaba una ligera nostalgia. En eso estaba, rememorando algunos episodios de su vida y de su viaje, cuando el sonido de una guitarra a la distancia llamó su atención.

Fue la curiosidad, potenciada por el alcohol ingerido, lo que le llevó a buscar el origen de esa melodía, llegando hasta una playa, donde sentada sobre un tronco que habría llegado flotando se encontraba una solitaria figura, fuente de aquella tonada. Cuando Eustass se acercó un poco más, notó que también estaba cantando.

_"... Mira hacia adelante,_

_que este mundo es nuestro,_

_no del que alimenta el miedo_

_que nos prohíbe el vuelo._

_Empuña tu mano,_

_que no tienes dueño._

_Que se hagan los sueños,_

_hoy en todas partes"_

Tras prestarle atención a la letra, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le agradaba la gente que creía en los sueños, y que con los tiempos que corrían, eran cada vez menos. Por la voz notó que se trataba de una chica, quien volteó sobresaltada cuando se notó observada. Kid pudo notar que desviaba la mirada y por su lenguaje corporal, parecía que se moría de verguenza. Parecía estar murmurando disculpas que no podía entender con claridad.

Pero él quería escuchar el resto de la canción.

— Sigue —Dijo más como una orden que como una petición.

La chica volteó torpemente, pasando las piernas hacia el otro lado del tronco para quedar mirando hacia él, e inició nuevamente los acordes, equivocándose en el primer intento para después continuar con la canción, comenzando a cantar con voz nerviosa.

_"...He sostenido una pelea de enamorados con el mundo._

_He visto abuso de la vejez hasta la infancia._

_He recibido golpes sin razón ni circunstancia._

_Me paro y grito, que el sistema no me amarra."_

_"... Que se hagan los sueños_

_hoy, en todas partes."_

Tras terminar la canción, la chica fijó por primera vez su vista en el pirata, como buscando su aprobación. Kid, también por primera vez le prestó atención a ella. No mediría más de un metro sesenta, con el cabello muy rizado, y por la oscuridad de la noche no podría decir de qué color era. Lo adornaba con una flor. A lo que sí le distinguía el color era a su vestido, completamente blanco y holgado, lo que le daba un aspecto aniñado, aunque por sus rasgos se notaba que no era tan pequeña. Y sonreía.

¿Pero porqué sonreía? Kid estaba consciente de que su aspecto era amenazante. Por su físico imponente, los pinchos de su ropa y todo eso. Además se veía que estaba armado. ¿Porqué esa niña no tendría miedo? y no sólo eso, sino que le sonreía de la forma más sincera que Kid había visto jamás. No era siquiera común que la gente le sonriera.

No lo entendía, pero tampoco quería seguir pensando: su cabeza había comenzado a doler. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — La chica había dejado la guitarra a un lado, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con auténtica preocupación.

Kid no respondió. Por un momento, pensó que nunca había desviado su rumbo y que ahora estaba en su barco, soñando. Aunque sus sueños no solían ser tan apacibles. La mujer le tomó una mano, tirándolo con suavidad, como invitándole a sentarse. Sí, eso debía ser. Esto estaba pasando en su mente. Nadie en los últimos quince años le había tratado con tanta suavidad y era imposible que con su reputación alguien indefenso se le acercase sin miedo en los ojos. Definitivamente tenía que estar durmiendo. Sólo por eso decidió dejarse llevar y no sacarle a golpes a esa mujer la razón por la cual se tomaba tantas confianzas.

Se sentó sobre la fría arena, apoyándose contra el tronco, mientras que ella se sentó en el extremo opuesto del mismo, donde había dejado la guitarra, tomándola de nuevo y comenzando a tocar una canción de cuna que se mezclaba con el suave sonido de las olas.

Eustass Kid despertó especialmente de buen humor ese día. Si hasta le pareció que su camarote estaba más luminoso que de costumbre y que sus sábanas eran más suaves y olían a recién lavado.

Pero ¿En qué momento habían lavado las sábanas? No, no podía ser. Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando de inmediato que estaba bajo un techo que no era el suyo. Se sentó rápidamente, comprobando que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Escuchó ruido fuera de la habitación, por lo que se puso en guardia, afinando su oído. Sin embargo, los pasos que escuchaba se concentraban en otro sector y no parecían acercarse.

Se inspeccionó a sí mismo. Estaba tal como recordaba al haber salido de la taberna, sólo que no traía su abrigo, que descansaba doblado sobre una silla junto a la cama. Se lo colocó sobre los hombros y salió del cuarto con sigilo.

La casa donde se encontraba era modesta, pero bien cuidada, y el salón se encontraba lleno de objetos decorativos de un estilo muy cursi para su gusto. Notó que los pasos se escuchaban desde lo que parecía la cocina y al comprobar que se trababa sólo de una mujer dejó atrás el sigilo. Ella le vio al entrar a la cocina, dándose vuelta para saludarle.

— Buenos dí...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Eustass la estampó contra la pared, sosteniéndole los brazos tras la espalda

— ¿Quién mierda eres, puta, y qué diablos hago aquí? —Kid quería respuestas y las quería ya, pero no contaba con lo que sucedería a continuación. Lejos de encontrarse con alguna resistencia por parte de la chica, esta le respondió como si estuviesen tomando el té.

— Buenos días, señor pirata. Soy Nerea, mucho gusto. Y no soy una prostituta, sino que maestra de música ¡Ah, aunque me despidieron el mes pasado! Ahora me gano la vida horneando pan y vendiendo artesanía. —Kid se quedó perplejo ante la innecesaria y extensa explicación, que además fue seguida de una risita— Y está aquí, señor pirata, porque ayer en la noche se quedó dormido en la playa, y yo no podía dejarlo allí después de que se quedó escuchándome tocar la guitarra. Me habría sentido muy mal si usted llegaba a resfriarse por mi culpa.

No le pidió que la soltara.

No le dijo que le dolía aunque sus manos se estaban poniendo moradas.

No gritó ni se puso a llorar.

¡Y la desgraciada hasta mantenía una sonrisa tranquila!

"Esta mujer no tiene ningún sentido de autoconservación", pensó Kid. Y no se equivocaba.

* * *

**Espero que les parezca interesante y/o les haya gustado :) Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir publicando :D**

******Como ya sabrán quienes me han leído, soy una lenteja. Planeo mucho lo que escribo porque evito que me queden cosas en el aire. Y no tengo beta ni intenciones de tenerlo, a si que lo releo mucho y aún así se me pasan errores a veces. Este fic, de momento, no tiene un periodo de actualización fijo (de hecho este capítulo lo escribí en Febrero lol)**

**********Gracias por leer, ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Libre de prejuicios

**La universidad mata. Nunca estudien arquitectura a menos que sean masoquistas como yo.**

**Ok, olviden eso. Al fic**

* * *

**02. Libre de prejuicios**

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —Inquirió Kid, soltándola por un instante para inmovilizarla nuevamente tras voltearla para poder mirarla a la cara, afirmando sus brazos contra la pared con firmeza, pero ya sin cortarle la circulación.

— No. —Contestó Nerea en tono neutro— Sé que es un pirata porque ayer oí que habían desembarcado piratas en el pueblo. No tenemos más visitantes en este momento y a usted no le he visto nunca por acá.

— ¿Que acaso nunca has leído el diario? —preguntó amenazante. El pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si no la había perdido aún era sólo por el pasmo de haber olvidado cómo era relacionarse con un civil sin que intentase escapar ni atacarle en un vano intento de autodefensa.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— Los diarios sólo hablan de tragedias y desdichas. No me gustan, hace muchos años que no tomo alguno, siempre terminaba muy triste tras leerlos. Pero es posible que haya oído de usted... ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

¿Seguro que no estaba durmiendo aún y todo esto no era más que una continuación de su sueño anterior? No, esto era real. El aroma a pan horneándose que impregnaba la cocina, el color castaño claro de los cabellos de la chica, sus ojos verdes e inocentes —o ignorantes—, la suavidad de sus muñecas en contraste a sus manos duras. Tenía que ser real. Y el darse cuenta de ello le hizo perder de una vez los estribos.

La alzó nuevamente de las manos, sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza y sujetando firme con una de las propias, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, esta vez apretando con fuerza, procurando lastimarla.

Ni un quejido.

— Soy Eustass "Capitain" Kid —gruñó el pelirrojo— Más te vale no olvidarlo.

Nerea cerró los ojos, como haciendo memoria por unos instantes, tras los cuales abrió los ojos de golpe, y con expresión de pánico comenzó a removerse, intentando soltarse.

Kid sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la chica por fin sentía el peligro al saber quién era él.

— ¡Tengo que sacar el pan del horno! —exclamó ella, sin percatarse de la atónita expresión del pirata— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme sacarlo antes de que se queme, señor Eustass!

Ya, que por lo menos le había prestado atención a su nombre. Kid la soltó, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Nerea se apresuró a apagar el horno, sujetando la bandeja con un par de paños fríos. Sin embargo, no consiguió levantarla.

— ¿Eh? No puedo cerrar la mano izquierda, me duele, ¿Por qué será? —Hizo un nuevo intento de coger la bandeja, sin éxito.

Kid observaba desde atrás. Seguramente le había esguinzado la mano. Ni él mismo supo porqué decidió ayudarle.

— Deja eso, yo lo saco —dijo en voz baja, fastidiado, mientras la apartaba del camino.

— ¡Mu-muchas gracias, señor Eustass!

El pelirrojo sacó las tres bandejas calientes que tenía el horno, dejándolas sobre la mesa que estaba al medio de la cocina. Aspiró el aroma del pan recién hecho y al tenerlo tan cerca, le gruñó ruidosamente el estómago. No había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior.

— Puede comer lo que quiera, señor Eustass —Le comentó la chica, divertida— No es bueno pasar hambre.

— Iba a hacerlo de cualquier modo. —Tomó un pan caliente entre sus manos. Ardía, pero algo así no iba a detenerlo—Y no me llames señor, que me haces sentir viejo.

— ¡No tenía esa intención! ¡Discúlpeme si le he ofendido! —Nerea dejó junto a él un frasco con mermelada, ofreciéndole una cucharilla al pirata.

— Eso es para nenas —Kid le respondió seco.

— Hmm... Imagino que el jamón sería más adecuado, pero no he podido permitirme comprar carne. ¿Le gustaría un poco de queso?

— Si, eso está mejor —Eustass terminaba de degustar el pan mientras Nerea cortaba otro con delicadeza, introduciendo una rodaja de queso en su interior, cuidando no utilizar su mano izquierda— Hmn, esto está buenísimo.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? —Nerea sonrió emocionada, mientras sacaba un par de bolsas de tela, donde echaría el pan—Si lo desea, puede llevarse el resto de esa bandeja para compartir con sus amigos, siempre hago una de más para darle a quién lo necesite.

— No tienes para comprar carne, pero andas por ahí regalando el pan. —Kid le dio otro mordizco a su comida— No creas que te daré las gracias.

Nerea negó con la cabeza

— No es necesario, yo soy feliz con saber que lo ha disfrutado.

— Como quieras —_"Realmente esta mujer es rara"_, pensó Kid— Por cierto, deberías vendarte la mano. Creo que te la he torcido.

— Si, es cierto. Quizá me lastimé ayer mientras trabajaba en el jardín...

_"¡Pero si le acabo de decir que fui yo!" _Se dijo mentalmente el pirata.

Nerea salió de la cocina sumida en sus pensamientos, volviendo con un pequeño botiquín, de dónde extrajo una venda, con la que inmovilizó su muñeca. Eustass la vio abstraída, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese rebuscando entre sus recuerdos. Cuando Kid iba a ponerse de pie para regresar a su barco, la chica se puso de pie antes, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa.

— Ya recuerdo quién es usted —cerró los ojos un momento, como buscando las palabras adecuadas— Eustass Kid, un pirata famoso por asesinar civiles... —Parecía como repetirlo de memoria— O eso creo haber escuchado alguna vez.

— ¿Y no me tienes miedo? —En el pelirrojo había despertado una chispa de interés. La chica ya no se notaba tan confiada como antes, pero aún así mantenía la calma. Si hubiera seguido sonriendo, Kid la habría dado por idiota y ya. Pero quería escuchar sus razones.

Nerea negó con la cabeza.

— Mi padre decía que el periódico estaba controlado por la marina y que procuraban darle mala fama a los piratas. Seguro es una exageración —explicó la chica.

— No lo es —contestó Kid, de forma seca.

La mujer volvió a negar con la cabeza

— Usted no es una mala persona. —Afirmó, categórica

— Lo soy —Kid se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa, ubicándose frente a ella.

— Yo creo que las malas personas son las que no son capaces de luchar por lo que quieren y seguir sus sueños... Creo que para eso es que nacemos los seres humanos. Y por eso, las personas que no cumplen con ese propósito por el que fueron creados, que no siguen sus sueños, son las malas. — Nerea hizo una pausa, para mirar a Eustass a los ojos—. No me importa lo que usted haya hecho en el pasado. Me parece el tipo de persona que seguirá su sueño hasta el final. Por eso merece mi respeto, y por eso sé que no acabará con mi vida si no le resulto un obstáculo.

Kid se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensando sobre lo que le había dicho la mujer. Tomó la bolsa con el pan que le había dado, poniéndose rumbo a la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, dándole la espalda

— Tienes una forma interesante, pero ingenua de pensar. —Eustass se había sorprendido porque aquella chica, que de primeras le había parecido tan estúpida, había hecho una lectura muy correcta sobre su persona— ¿Por qué dices que soy el tipo de persona que sigue sus sueños?

— ¡Por dos razones! —Aunque Kid le estaba dando la espalda, por el tono de su voz supo que estaría nuevamente sonriendo— ¡Primero! Porque estoy segura de que se acercó a mí porque le llamó la atención la letra de lo que estaba cantando. De ser sólo por la música, creo que no me habría pedido que continuara la canción —El pelirrojo coincidió en que la chica tenía razón en ese punto— Y segundo... Porque usted no ha intentado aprovecharse de mí ni de robarme dinero o cosas de valor cuando podría haberlo hecho fácilmente... Por eso... creo que sus aspiraciones van más allá de la riqueza fácil o las mujeres. Pienso que lo que usted busca es algo mucho más grande.

— El One Piece... —Kid casi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Ahora la chica se reiría de él y tendría que matarla, justo cuando le había empezado a caer bien.

— ¡Justo como creía! —Exclamó Nerea, alegre. Kid, se volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que no se burlaba de su sueño.

Nerea acortó la distancia que los separaba, poniéndose frente a Kid y mirándole a los ojos desde abajo.

— ¿Sabe? Siempre creí que el sueño de todos los piratas era encontrar ese gran tesoro. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba a alguno, me decía que eso no existía, que sólo era una historia. Pero yo estoy segura de que existe.

— ¡Claro que existe! —Exclamó Eustass, sin notar que el semblante de la chica se ensombreció por un momento— Y yo voy a encontrarlo.

Nerea sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego mirar el reloj, sobresaltada — ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Debo correr a entregar esto!

La chica sacó un canasto que estaba en el piso y lo cargó con las bolsas de pan. Eustass había caminado hacia la sala, dejando el paso libre. Lo último que Kid le escuchó, mientras regresaba a la habitación de la chica a buscar su abrigo fue un "¡Por favor deje la puerta cerrada!"

Realmente era una mujer extraña.

* * *

**Gracias a LightLuxen, Korone Lobstar y Puririnn por dejarme un review en el capítulo pasado :) Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo contra viento, marea y universidad ;)**


	3. Pasado ¿Pisado?

**A partir de aquí comienzan a hacerse efectivas las advertencias que no puse en las advertencias :B**

* * *

**03. Pasado ¿Pisado?**

— Por lo que me cuentas, Kid, es obvio que ella estaba aterrada.

Tras volver a su barco y responder el interrogatorio de Killer sobre porqué desapareció toda la noche sin avisar y volvía con una bolsa de pan caliente, eso fue lo que el segundo a bordo respondió.

— ¿Pero cómo iba a estar asustada si la jodida mujer sonrió todo el tiempo?

— Hay dos posibilidades —Comentó el rubio— Y cada una es más terrible que la anterior.

— Explícate — Kid se sentó en el piso, apoyándose contra la barandilla del barco.

— La primera es que todo haya sido una actuación y que la chica se dedique a seducir y asaltar piratas, por lo que tiene ensayado mantener la calma en forma total, actuando de manera ingenua e infantil para ganarse la confianza de sus víctimas y atacarles por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperen...

Eustass lanzó una sonora carcajada ante la deducción de su amigo, aún cuando era la opción más lógica.

— ¡Es que la hubieras visto! Nunca, ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan inofensivo! Era una oveja, Killer. La hubiera matado y no habría ni chillado.

— No te olvides de que hay lobos, precisamente con piel de oveja, Kid. Probablemente su disfraz era muy bueno.

— ¿Y la segunda posibilidad?

— Si ella no estaba actuando, su comportamiento probablemente sea un mecanismo de negación. —El capitán le miró interrogante— Piénsalo Kid: Aún con la explicación que te dio, ¿Cómo una chica, que no era fuerte, que vivía sola, a quien nadie iría a ayudar, iba a estar tranquila mientras un pirata sanguinario la tenía acorralada contra la pared, sin pensar en que ese sujeto la violaría o la mataría?

— Imposible —concedió el pelirrojo— No hay forma de que pensara que realmente no iba a hacerle daño, incluso si estuviera actuando. Pero aún así...

— Tiene una explicación. —Kid le miró a los "ojos", invitándole a seguir— Lo más probable es que ella ya haya estado en esa situación antes. Seguramente le pasó muchas veces. Posiblemente... Desde muy corta edad —El rubio espetó esto último con asco.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Killer? —Kid ya imaginaba a qué iban las palabras de su primer hombre.

— Probablemente... No. Con seguridad, si este es el caso, alguien... Posiblemente un familiar o alguien cercano, como para que tenga la necesidad de aparentar esa confianza... Es posible que hayan abusado de ella desde pequeña. Si actúa así quizá es porque siente que ese tipo de trato es normal y aprendió que actuar como si no le importara era lo que menos represalias le significaba. —Killer miró para otro lado mientras terminaba de hablar— De ser este el caso, probablemente pensó que nada de lo que le hicieras iría a ser peor que lo que ya le han hecho.

Quizá fuera por orgullo que Kid se resistía a creer que la chica había intentado embaucarlo, o porque realmente su intuición le decía que no mentía. Pero Eustass no sabía sentir lástima ni compasión. Y por eso, ardió en ira. Killer se dió cuenta de eso y no le gustó para nada.

— ¿Capitán? Dime, por favor, que no te has encaprichado con esa mujer.

— No me he encaprichado con esa mujer —Repitió Kid, entendiendo el punto de su primer oficial.

Todos en ese barco sabían, por experiencia personal, que los pasados tormentosos eran problemáticos, sumado a que las mujeres en sí solían serlo. Killer sabía que si Kid quería acostarse con ella, se tendría que aguantar los problemas. O forzarla y matarla después, pero por lo que su capitán había dicho y por lo que el rubio había observado en él, probablemente no lo haría.

— Además, no es mi tipo — Agregó Kid, haciendo una señal con sus manos, indicando que la chica no tenía mucho pecho. Killer, más que nada por mantener su estabilidad mental, optó por creer que ese era argumento suficiente. Él sabía lo pesado que se ponía su capitán cuando se encaprichaba con algo o con alguien—. Aunque debo admitir —El pelirrojo llamó nuevamente su atención— que cocina de puta madre.

Kid tendió la bolsa hacia su compañero, indicándole que probara uno de los panes. Este se soltó el casco, descubriendo sólo su boca, para darle un buen mordisco.

— Está bastante bueno. Mucho mejor que la mierda que solemos comer en altamar.

Eustass le dio la razón.

Sin tener nada que hacer y sin que nada llamase especialmente su atención, Kid se había pasado la mañana echado en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol más dormido que despierto, llevando su mente de tanto en tanto a resolver algunos errores que tenía un invento que estaba armando, o sobre lo mucho que le recordaba aquel paisaje y aquella brisa a su isla natal en el sur del mundo.

Fue cuando le empezó a gruñir el estómago, pasado el medio día que decidió dejar la comodidad de la hierba y marchar al pueblo para conseguir algo de comer.

Notó, sin mucha sorpresa, cómo los pueblerinos le evitaban y se escondían a su paso. Era algo que pasaba en cada una de las islas que pisaban. Lo que sí le sorprendió, y hasta le perturbó un poco, fue escuchar murmullos de esta gente oculta, que no versaban sobre el miedo que él impartía, sino que del último chisme, en el cual él estaba implicado.

Como si esconderse tras una pared evitara que alguien de sentidos agudos les oyera. Como si una simple pared fuese a evitar que el pirata les matase si decían algo que le molestara. Quizá por eso, todos los murmullos versaban sobre la chica y no sobre él.

Oyó, más o menos claramente cosas del calibre de "Otra vez esa zorra se acostó con uno de esos asquerosos piratas", "Con razón la idiota no prospera si deja que los piratas le roben todo", "¡Espero que uno de ellos la mate algún día!", "¿Cómo puede ser tan indecente? ¡Me alivia que la hayan echado de la escuela!, es una mala influencia para nuestros niños".

Kid, después de procesar aquellas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la impresión que Nerea le había dado, pensó sólo por un momento en que quizá Killer tenía razón y la mujer no era más que una sirena que atraía a los piratas desprevenidos con su canto, tal como decía el mito.

Lo pensó hasta que notó que en el marco de la puerta del siguiente negocio en su camino había un hombre que observaba con gesto reprobatorio hacia donde se escuchaban los murmullos, con la mirada de un indignado que se ha resignado. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta, entrando a su local. Kid, intrigado, le siguió.

— ¿Qué hay de verdad con esos rumores? —Demandó saber el pelirrojo, mientras observaba la estancia, notando que se trataba de una panadería.

El hombre, que debía ser el dependiente, se dio la vuelta en un sobresalto, helándosele la sangre al ver que el famoso pirata no sólo le había seguido, sino que reclamaba saber sobre un tema delicado.

— Nada.

— ¿Nada? —El hombre trató de leer a Kid para saber si esa respuesta le había contentado, sin conseguir saberlo. Este mantenía un semblante totalmente serio.

Se armó de valor tras recordar lo que había sucedido aquella misma mañana e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para hablarle sin titubear al sanguinario capitán.

— Supongo que habrá oído el dicho "Pueblo chico, infierno grande". Bueno...

— Al grano —Exigió Eustass, impasible.

— Soy el tío de Nerea —El hombre mantuvo la compostura a pesar de sentir cómo sus rodillas estaban temblando— Aunque no biológicamente, mi hermano fue el segundo esposo de su madre… Sé que ella no es así. Ella es... Una buena chica.

La voz le temblaba, pero Kid, que con la experiencia en el mar había aprendido a reconocer esas señales, se dio cuenta de que el tipo tenía la determinación de defender a su sobrina.

— Escúpelo todo —Espetó duramente. A él no le podía importar menos lo que dijera la gente de la chica, sino que quería averiguar la verdad sobre el comportamiento de la joven. Necesitaba estar seguro de que no se había dejado engañar.

— Ella se veía muy feliz esta mañana —La mirada de interrogación del pirata le invitó a continuar— Decía que había conocido a un pirata muy bueno, que tenía el mismo sueño que su padre y que eso le había hecho feliz.

— ¿Su padre era un pirata? — Kid se dio cuenta de que eso explicaba en parte el porqué de la visión del bien y el mal que la mujer tenía.

El tío asintió. Se notaba el resentimiento en su rostro.

— No se ha sabido de él en este pueblo en quince años —Por primera vez miró a Eustass a los ojos— Abandonó a su tierra, su trabajo, su familia... Dejó a su mujer e hija solas, cuando ella sólo tenía 7 años.

Kid veía cómo la sórdida teoría de Killer cobraba sentido. La voz culposa de aquel hombre le daba un mal presentimiento.

— No es sobre eso que te estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué la gente habla de ella como si fuera una puta?

— Ni yo entiendo de dónde salió eso. Supongo que será porque toda esa gente imbécil creerá que es la peor forma de desacreditar a una mujer —Se detuvo para comprobar que no estaba diciendo nada que hiciera reaccionar mal al pirata— Los rencores hacia Nerea vienen de otra fuente.

— ¿Entonces? —El semblante del pelirrojo se relajó un poco, pasando de una actitud fría a una más curiosa.

El hombre dudó un momento antes de contestar.

— Ellos… Ellos creen que Nerea incendió la casa de mi hermano cuando él y su madre estaban dentro...

* * *

**Chan-chan! Se van aclarando un poco las cosas. O más bien se van oscureciendo.**

**Gracias a LightLuxen y a Korone Lobstar por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Sepan que me alegran el día :')**

**Y gracias a tí, que estás dudando entre si dejarme review y no y decidiste hacerlo n.n**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
